An other story of King Arthur
by Brisehis
Summary: Gretel se retrouve au Vème siècle lorsqu'Arthur se voit confier une dernière mission. Avec ses chevaliers, il prend conscience qu'ils sont le dernier espoir face au massacre programmé par les Saxons. Arthur doit choisir son destin. Il ignore que sa décision changera le cours de l'Histoire. Crossover Hansel et Gretel, Witch Hunters/Le roi Arthur.
1. Prologue 1

_En l'an de grâce 300, l'Empire romain s'étendait de l'Arabie à la Bretagne. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait plus de terre, plus de peuples fidèles et assujettis à Rome, mais aucun n'était plus important que celui des puissant Samartes de l'Est. Des milliers périrent sur le champ de bataille et lorsque le quatrième jour la fumée se dissipa, les seul soldats Sarmate restés en vie étaient des membres de la cavalerie décimée mais légendaire. Les romains, impressionnés par le courage de ses grands cavaliers, les épargnèrent. En échange, ses guerriers furent incorporés dans l'armée romaine. Il eut mieux valu qu'ils meurent ce jour là. Car le pacte comportait une autre condition. Une dette qui les engageait eux, mais aussi leurs fils et les fils de leurs fils, tous leurs descendants mâles asservis par l'Empire en temps que chevalier._

Ce jour là, tandis que je me baladais sur mon cheval comme chaque matin, je vis arriver au loin des cavalier romain, c'est à ce moment précis que je compris que c'était mon heure. La cavalerie venait pour moi. Je partis au galop, rejoindre mon père. Lorsque je lui annonça son regard s'assombrit et je pus voir clairement la tristesse qui émanait de lui. Du haut de mes dix ans, j'allais quitté ma famille.. Plus tard, tout mon village se regroupa, hissait sur mon destrier, mon père vint m'amener devant eux.

\- Une légende dit que les chevaliers, tombés à la guerre, sont ressuscités en superbes chevaux Il a vu ce qui t'attend et il te protégera. me dit-il, tout en caressant ma monture

\- Lancelot! cria alors ma sœur, elle s'approcha de moi en courant et me tendis un talisman en forme d'ours, taillé dans le bois, que je regarda avec intérêt, puis lui souris en remerciement.

\- N'ayez crainte. Je reviendrais.

Je n'étais pourtant pas sûr de moi, mais il est clair que je ferais de mon mieux pour les retrouver un jour. Je leur lança un dernier regard puis partit en direction des romains. Des enfants plus ou moins de mon âge aux visages misérables me regardaient, je m'adressa alors à l'un des hommes de la garde :

\- Combien de temps serons-nous partis?

\- Quinze ans, sans compté les moi pour rallier ta garnison. fut sa seule réponse

Je fus triste à cette annonce, mon père cri alors mon nom et je retourna vers lui et ma famille :

Lancelot ! OUAAAAAA ! crièrent-il tous ensemble

Ces cris. Je les entend encore. Ce fut le pire moment de ma vie, je devais ne plus revoir ma famille pendant quinze ans, ce fut alors le cœur lourd que je leur tourna le dos et partis.

Notre garnison était la Bretagne du moins la partie sud, car cette terre était divisée par un mur de 117 kilomètre, battis trois siècles auparavant pour protéger l'Empire des peuples guerriers du nord . Ainsi, à l'image de nos ancêtres nous avons parcouru le chemin qui nous mena en Bretagne devant notre commandant romain qui portait le nom de son ailleul Arthorius ou, Arthur.


	2. Prologue 2

POV Hansel

Mon nom est Hansel, et vous devez surement connaitre ma soeur, Gretel. Petits, on avait les meilleures parents du monde, qui s'aimait à la folie. On avait une famille heureuse. Au début..

Une nuit alors que je n'avais que Onze ans et ma soeur, dix ans, mon père nous emmena dans les bois, nous promettant de revenir nous chercher, ce qu'il ne fit pas, affamés, et incapable de retrouver notre maison, on a marché un bon moment dans la forêt.

On tomba alors sur une maison en sucre, bourrée de pâtisserie, et de glucose en tout genre. Et inconscient du danger, on est rentré dans cette foutue baraque. Une sorcière y habitait et nous a emprisonner. Destiné à devenir son repas, elle me gava de sucre. Gretel me sauva de justesse, et on la butta en la cramant dans son four.

Ma sœur et moi, on n'a jamais revu nos parents. Il ne restait que nous deux. Mais on a appris deux choses quand on était prisonnier dans cette maison. Un, ne jamais rentrait dans une maison en sucrerie. Et deux, si vous voulez tuer une sorcière.. Mettez lui le feu au cul.

De cette rencontre j'eus la maladie du sucre qui me contraint de m'injecter à intervalle régulier un produit sous peine de mourir dans le cas contraire. De plus, ma sœur et moi, avons trouvé une vocation : Tuer les sorcières.

Au fil des années, nous sommes devenu experts dans ce domaine, on a appris beaucoup de chose, grâce au rencontre que nous avons faites, dans tous peuple confondu, les nains nous on appris à créer nos armes, et les elfes à nous battre.

Quinze ans après cette événement, on s'est rendu dans un village en proie à la disparition de nombreux enfants par des sorcières. Des sorcières se regroupaient pour un sabbat, qu'il les rendrait insensible au feu. Pour ça il leur fallait des enfants, nés à chaque mois, et le cœur d'une grande sorcière Blanche.

Nous avons rencontrés un jeune adolescent du nom de Benjamin.. complètement fan de nous, gardant chacune des pages de journaux parlant de nos missions dans un livre qu'il avait fabriquer, c'était flippant..

Mais on l'a pris quand même avec nous. Tout comme ma sœur qui a réussi à débusquer un troll, destiné au service des sorcières. C'est ainsi qu'on comprit que notre mère en était une, une sorcière blanche, faisant le bien autour d'elle et que par conséquent Gretel aussi. C'est pourquoi, leur pouvoir ne marcher pas sur nous.

Gretel se fit emprisonnée par elles, mais je réussis à la sauver, ainsi que les enfants, avec l'aide de Benjamin et du troll Edward, et de buter la garce qui avait fait tuer nos parents, et organiser ce regroupement ainsi que la plupart de ses congénères.

La vengeance ne change pas le passé, ça ne fera pas revenir nos parents.  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Ma sœur et moi, on connaît la vérité. Nous savons qui nous sommes maintenant. Mais elles aussi.  
Elles connaissent notre histoire. Nos pouvoirs. Elles savent de quoi on est capable. Et elles ont de bonne raison de nous craindre. Nous tous.

Il existe de bonne sorcière, maintenant on sait. Mais celle qui pratique la magie noir. Gars à vous.  
On arrive.

Où que vous soyez. On vous trouvera.

Et morte ou vive.. On vous aura.

En ce qui concerne, je vote pour morte.


	3. Chapitre 1: La disparition d'Hansel

Obéron, territoire sauvage n'appartenant à aucun peuple, et ayant la plus grande forêt qui existe dans les terres du Nord, et bien sur, c'était dans ces bois, qu'Hansel était parti avec Edward, un troll de deux mètres et cela faisait déjà une semaine que Gretel et Benjamin ne l'avait pas revu. A peine un jour plus tard, ils étaient parti les chercher, la trace de leur pas, s'arrêtait devant un grand menhir pourvu de runes ancienne. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils attendirent devant, cherchèrent au alentour, mais aucune trace d'eux. Gretel commençait à désespérer hurlant pendant des heures le nom de son frère avec l'espoir qu'ils réponde. Mais rien.

\- Toujours aucune trace d'eux.. déclara son compagnon de route

\- Je commence à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre ?!

\- Ca ne lui ai jamais arrivé ? Je veux dire.. C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît comme ça?

\- La dernière fois, c'est parce qu'il passait du bon temps avec une femme. Si on peux la définir comme ça bien sûr.. En fait, en y réfléchissant, ça a toujours été pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi le chercher si ce n'est que ça?

\- Parce que j'ai le pressentiment, que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas, et puis ça m'étonnerai qu'il amène Edward pour faire ce genre de chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Qui sait, il s'est peut être trouver un hobby, ahah!

\- Benjamin?

\- Oui ?

\- La ferme.

\- Bien m'dame!

Après un an d'errance dans des forêts que les peuples environnant appelés « interdite », ils avait trouvait une tribu nommée Gawayanda, constituait d'Être à l'apparence humaine mais aux oreilles pointus et ayant une peau rougeatre et brillante lorsque les nuits tombaient. Certaines de leurs caractéristiques physiques rappellaient celles des félins : la forme de leurs oreilles haut placées, des yeux (toujours de couleurs jaunes/dorés et du nez d'un chat, la longue queue d'un lion, les rayures d'un tigre ou parfois les taches d'un guépard. Pour les humains, les Gaway sont considérés comme primitifs, leurs armes sont principalement les arcs avec flèches empoisonnées. Etant eux-mêmes des chasseurs expérimentés, il accueillirent plus facilement Hansel et Gretel, bien que leur langue eut été un problème. Après la découverte de leur pratique, c'est à dire être en harmonie avec son corps, impliquant une agilité quotidienne, une chasse nuit et jour à la recherche de trace, d'une odeur particulière, de quelque chose d'inhabituelle, et un art martiale fluide avec la moindre arme blanche. Ceci dura trois mois, leur apprentissage prit fin à la construction de leur propre arc à partir d'un bois spéciale. Ayant appris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient d'eux, ils repartirent sur la route, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour tuer quelque sorcière insignifiante. Il faut dire que depuis Muriel, chacune d'entre elle, ne représentait qu'une petite menace pour ses orphelins à l'esprit combatif. Leurs pas les menèrent à des montagnes, habitait par des humanoïdes de petite taille, ayant une abondante pilosité, bien que leurs relations fut des plus fructueuse car ils étaient un brin agressif, ils leurs apprirent l'art de la forge et l'existence d'un conseil, nommés conseil des anciens, composaient d'un membre de chaque race de ces terres ainsi que des disciples. Ceci aidant les peuples en difficultés dans chaque monde qui avait été découvert au fil des siècles.

Au dixième jours après leurs disparations, deux hommes se pointèrent devant eux, alors qu'ils préparaient le repas du soir. Le premier était d'âge mur, les cheveux aux épaules, attachés en une demi-queue, la sagesse émanant de lui. Son compagnon était bien plus jeune, la vingtaine sûrement, avait un regard plein de malice. Ils restèrent là à les regarder en attendant que Gretel leur accorde la permission de s'asseoir avec eux. Quand à elle, elle les regardaient, méfiante mais curieuse de ce qui les amenait ici, et surtout d'où il venait. Ils étaient habillés de vêtement aux tissus rêches beige et marrons, et les portaient tels les samouraïs des îles de Lys. Le plus vieux portait un parchemin dans sa main.

Elle leur fit un signe de main, les incitant à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Benjamin était émerveillé par les inconnus. Ces derniers temps il n'avait vu que des sorcières, vivantes ou mortes et aucune n'avait un visage convenable, hormis Gretel qui l'obnubilait. Ce qui agaçait la jeune femme au plus haut point. Il fut donc heureux que des hommes, humains qui plus est, viennent à leurs rencontre. Après l'histoire du sabbat des sorcières, la chasseuse avait convaincu son frère de s'étendre sur plus de territoires inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, messieurs ? demanda Gretel par politesse  
\- Nous sommes venus de loin vous apportez une missive du conseil des anciens. lui répondit le plus vieux en lui passant le parchemin. C'est d'une importance capitale, madame.  
\- Appelez-moi, Gretel. fit la concernée, d'une voix sûre.

Elle déplia le rouleau de papier et lut. Son visage se dégradait au fur et à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les phrase, ce qui inquiéta énormément Benjamin qui ne l'avait presque jamais vu dans cette état, elle et son frêre, était plus du genre à plaisanter à longueur de temps, même sur les choses les plus macabres qui soient. Il regarda les inconnus qui la regardait un air impassible sur leurs visages.

\- Comment savent-ils que mon frère est parti la-bas ?  
\- C'est ce qu'à vue l'oracle.  
\- Je dois aller le chercher  
\- Nous savions que vous allez dire cela. fit le jeune, en souriant qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.  
\- C'est pourquoi, nous voulons que vous effectuez une mission en arrivant là-bas.répliqua son maitre  
\- Si je pars sur ses terres, ma mission sera de trouver Hansel et Edward, rien de plus.  
\- C'est en effectuant les ordres que vous le trouverez  
\- Les ordres et Gretel, ça fait deux, je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de la faire plier, vous perdrez votre temps. lâcha Benjamin  
\- Si vous ne la faites pas, notre monde, tel que nous le connaissons, deviendra plus obscur qu'il ne l'est déjà en présence de ses sorcières, vous êtes une sorcière blanche Gretel, vous devez faire le bien comme l'a fait votre mère avant vous. C'est votre devoir envers notre terre.  
\- Ne me dites pas que je suis une sorcière blanche, je n'ai jamais utiliser de magie, alors ne me définissait pas comme telle.  
\- Vous avez hérité des grands pouvoirs de votre mère, et vous en avez davantage plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà. Vous êtes vaillante, loyal envers vos amis, et une guerrière dans l'âme, même si votre frère n'avait pas été envoyé là-bas, les anciens vous auraient tout de même demander d'effectuer les ordres, écris sur ce parchemin.  
\- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas à ma place ? Vous, les gardiens, avaient les qualités requises, et je ne dois pas être la seule sorcière blanche dans ce monde, je suppose.  
\- Vous l'êtes. Toutes les autres ont été tuer par cette menace.  
\- Et c'est quoi cette menace dont vous parlez ? demanda le jeune Benjamin, qui ne comprenait strictement rien.  
\- Elle est celle qui a enseigné la magie noir à Muriel, la femme qui a tuer vos parents. Son nom est Morgause.  
\- Pourquoi dois-je aider un peuple qui n'est même pas dans mon propre monde, cela n'a aucun sens, je veux simplement retrouver Hansel !  
\- Que dirait votre frère, si il devait l'apprendre ?  
\- Il s'en foutrait éperdument, nous sommes des chasseurs de sorcières, pas des héros voulant sauver un monde inconnu.  
\- Vous vous trompez, comment croyez vous qu'Hansel soit arriver sur ces terres. Dame Gretel, il savait en lisant ses runes où il allait.  
\- Mon frère ne m'aurait pas abandonner, et ne sait en aucun cas lire des runes.  
\- Il savait les lires inconsciemment, car pour lui cela n'en était pas, c'était des phrases de la langue commune. Aujourd'hui il se trouve en compagnie d'une femme nommée Morgane, la fille du roi Uther Pendragon. Celle-ci va l'assassiner et s'asseoir sur le trône. Pour retrouver votre frère, il va falloir que vous aidiez son demi-frère, Arthur, à accéder au pouvoirs et à combattre cette régicide et pour commencer, vous devrez aidez le peuple des pictes, des bretons à combattre les saxons, dirigés par Morgause, la demi-soeur, de Morgana.  
\- Cet Arthur a une famille bien compliqué.. Comment une simple femme peut aider tout un peuple. Vous m'excuserez mais je ne pense pas faire l'affaire.

\- Muriel n'était qu'un prélude, lorsque Morgause en aura fini avec le monde d'Arthur, elle reviendra dans le notre et son pouvoir nous anéantira.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce fut après une dizaine de minute et une attente bien longue pour tous, que Gretel répondit enfin qu'elle acceptait. Le repas, prêt, elle invita les inconnus à manger avec eux. Il lui parlèrent alors des différences de cette autre monde avec le leur, elle apprit donc, que les armes à feu, n'existaient pas encore, et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se servir d'une épée, ou même deux, de Haches, de lances, d'un arc, même si elle le savait déjà,et ainsi de suite. Autant dire qu'elle était dans de beau drap..

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous soyons ici, dame Gretel.. lâcha le plus jeune  
\- Je ne vous ais pas encore demander votre nom..  
\- Je suis le maître Wong Jin, et voici mon disciple Owen, ce n'est pas un hasard si on nous a envoyé ici, à la place des messagers de base... L'oracle savait qu'il fallait que tu t'entraînes.

\- Vous saviez la réponse avant même que vous me l'ayez demandé ?

\- Non, nous l'ignorions. Maintenant que vous avez dit oui, restez-vous sur votre décision ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je veux retrouver mon frère. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui..

\- Moi aussi vous pourriez m'entraîner ? demanda Benjamin

\- Tu auras tout le temps pour ça lorsqu'elle sera parti, mon garçon. rectifia le maitre Jin

\- Mais, vous voulez dire que je pars pas avec Gretel ? Mais c'est injuste !

\- Non, ils ont raison, je dois déjà veiller sur des gens que je ne connais pas, au périple de ma vie, alors si tu es dans les parages ce serait un supplice. Tu resteras avec eux, en mon absence. Si tentais que je puisse un jour revenir. expliqua-t-elle, le voyant qu'il allait de nouveau parler elle dit avec fermeté la discussion est clause.

Déçu, Benjamin partit vers sa couchette, d'un geste rageur, pendant que les gardiens et Gretel continuaient à discuter devant la chaleur du feu. Ce fut vers à peu près minuit qu'ils partirent se coucher à leur tour. Le lendemain, Gretel fut réveiller en sursaut par le maître qu'il lui avait fait couler, l'eau de sa gourde sur le visage. Elle faillit l'égorger mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle, surtout qu'il avait Owen.. Bon, certes elle a Benjamin, mais c'est pas le must pour se défendre, si il arrivait à gagner un petit combat contre eux, cela relèverait du miracle.

C'est pourtant ce qui se produisit trois semaines plus tard, Gretel avait enfin battu le disciple, il manquerait plus que le Maître mais là, ça devait être vraiment impossible. Déjà, Owen avait été entraîner depuis son plus jeune âge au maniement des armes en tous genres, donc le battre, c'était un exploit ! Alors le maître ? Comme dirait Gretel "Faut pas rêver !". Quelque jour plus tard, et de bonne embrouille entre la jeune chasseuse et le fanatique de chasseur de sorcière, Gretel, put enfin se préparer à partir, en regroupant ses affaires avec Owen, qui était quelque peu scotché à elle.. Timide mais collant le garçon..

Un matin, elle prit son sac rempli des seules vêtements qu'elle avait, de deux épées et de son arc. Attendit pendant un temps interminable devant le fameux Menhir où Hansel et Edward, avaient disparu, essayant de lire, par un quelconque enchantement, ses satanés runes qui lui pourrissait légèrement la vie. Lorsque Wong, arriva avec les autres, Gretel leur affichait un air de mécontentement qui ne présager rien de bon, car elle avait beau la douceur intérieur d'une femme, elle n'en restait pas moins violente et téméraire pour autant. Le maître lui fit un sourire, qui étrangement la rassura et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la pierre magique, les runes avaient laissées place à une phrase en caractère elfique, elle la lut, et se sentit aspirait à travers la roche, puis le néant total.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Guenièvre

Après ce voyage, Gretel se réveilla en sursaut, ce qu'elle ne vit pas au première abord c'est qu'elle se trouvait sur une des branches d'un chêne, dans un faux mouvement, celle-ci bascula de côté et tomba.

Elle atterrit au bas de l'arbre, douloureusement sur le sol humide. Elle pesta alors contre le maître et son apprenti, pendant un bon moment. « Une plaine, dans de l'herbe ! C'est pas compliqué, non blessons là à son arrivée ce sera mieux pour comprendre la réalité des choses ! Je t'en foutrais, moi.. »

Elle se releva alors en se massant le corps et en râlant, puis regarda le paysage qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt brumeuse. La température était froide et humide, certains iront même jusqu'à glaciale. N'ayant guère envie de geler sur place, elle fouilla dans une de ses sacoches et en sortie une veste noir en cuir, assorti à son pantalon mais pas dans le même style, qu'elle enfila aussitôt et mis une longue cape de même couleur par dessus ses épaules.

Elle commença à avancer doucement dans les bois, sur le qui-vive, tenant l'arc qu'elle s'était fabriqué elle-même, ses épée de chaque coté de ses hanches, attachées à sa ceinture tombés le long de ses jambes. Elle avançait de plus en plus, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée. La chasseuse tourna lentement la tête vers la cime des arbres, des hommes et quelque femmes la regardaient, se fondant dans la masse de la forêt.

Des Pictes se dit-elle en reconnaissant la description que lui en avait fait le mage. C'est alors qu'il jaillirent au delà de leur cachette, en réflexe elle prit une flèche de son carquois et arqua son arc, menaçant l'un des homme, se tenant en face d'elle, qui faisait de même mais se ravisa en se rappelant des paroles de maître Jin, elle laissa tombé son arme.

Un des pictes voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se défendre ou les attaquer, l'interpella et lui parla dans une langue inconnu, elle lui faisait penser à un mélange du langage des nomades barbares et de la langue des nains des montagnes qui venaient de son monde. Elle comprit approximativement, qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans leur forêt.

\- Je me nomme Gretel, je viens de loin, on m'a envoyé ici, afin de rencontrer votre chef, Merlin.

L'homme lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant de le suivre, il marchèrent pendant à peu près une heure et arrivèrent au camp des pictes. C'est alors que tous les Guèdes (Pictes), en particuliers les enfants, tournèrent autour de la jeune femme, émerveillés de voir une inconnu dans leur village. Puis on l'arrêta devant une femme aux cheveux longs d'ébène, tout comme les siens, celle-ci la regarda d'un air impassible, bien que Gretel put détecté à la fois la dureté et la douceur émanait d'elle, elle avait le comportement d'une princesse. Le regard de la chasseuse se posa ensuite sur l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtéq, il était d'âge mur , grand, portant une barbe à demi longue, poivre et sel, il portait un tatouage au milieu du front et la fixait de ses yeux bruns brillants à la lueur du feu de camp. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait en face du fameux Merlin.

-Je vois que les gardiens du temps ont répondu à ma détresse, en vous envoyant, jeune chasseuse de sorcière.. Gretel, c'est bien cela ? Lui demanda-t-il, De sombre nuage s'amasse au dessus de la Bretagne, puisses-tu nous aider à les renvoyer dans les enfers..

-Je ferais de mon mieux, je vous le promet. Répondit-elle avec respect

\- Wong Jin, vous a envoyer ici légèrement à l'avance, pour vous formalisez avec notre terre qui vous est inconnu.

\- Combien d'avance ?

-Quelque mois. C'est pourquoi ma fille, Guenièvre, sera avec vous pour le reste du temps. déclara-t-il en désignant la jeune femme que Gretel avait remarquer plus tôt.

\- Quand n'est-il de mon frère ?

\- Il n'est pas encore sur cette terre, vous avez le temps, jeune sorcière blanche lâcha le vieil homme, d'un air grave, mais aussi amusé.

\- Comment était-ce ? Chez vous ? Demanda la princesse picte, avec curiosité

\- Plus chaleureux que votre forêt.. Sans vous vexez, j'ai un peu de mal avec le climat. Quand c'est pas la pluie, c'est la neige, quand c'est pas la neige, c'est le brouillard..

\- Nous ne sommes qu'en été.. lui répondit-elle, amusée

\- Moui, je vais avoir du mal à me familiariser avec la température de vos terres.. Chez moi, enfin si je peux appeler ça, un « chez-moi », il fait rarement froid, juste au maximum trois semaines toutes les douze lunes, justement en hiver. Le reste du temps c'est assez modéré, ça change au fil des terres parcourus.

\- Combien de terres avez vous visité, dans votre monde ?

\- Je ne les ais pas vraiment compter, la plupart du temps je n'y suis allé que pour déchiqueter quelque sorcière, qui importunait des villageois.

\- Vous chassez ce que vous êtes, c'est votre étique ? demanda la guède, confuse

\- Je chasse l'espèce qui m'a chassé autrefois. Une sorcière nous a amadoué par des sucreries lorsque mon frère et moi étions enfants, notre père nous amenait dans la forêt et est reparti sans nous. Affamés on a pas pu résister lorsqu'on a trouvé sa maison en pain d'épice.

\- Votre père vous a abandonné ?

\- Seulement pour nous protégez, les villageois on découvert que notre mère était une femme pratiquant la magie, Il l'ont brûlés vive et on pendu mon père juste après avoir vu ma mère mourir sous les flammes. On pensait comme vous auparavant mais dix-sept ans après ce massacre, après notre première sorcière tué, on apprit que c'était une grande sorcière noir, appelés Muriel qui avait lancé la rumeurs sur notre famille, c'est en la détruisant qu'on apprit que j'étais comme ma mère.

\- Merlin, m'a dit que vous aviez accepter d'apprendre certaine chose sur la magie, pourquoi étiez-vous si rétissante avant ?

\- J'ai beau avoir trouver une vocation, la magie a pourri toute ma vie, je mettais promise de ne jamais en faire, mais Wong m'a fait réfléchir, j'utiliserai le pouvoir en moi, seulement pour aider les gens et non, à des fins personnelles.

Trois mois passèrent depuis que Gretel était arrivée dans ce monde inconnu, elle avait appris à vivre avec le peuple Guède, apprenant leur culture et leur tradition. L'intégration fut au début très dure, les hommes Pictes avaient eu beaucoup de mal avec elle, pensant tout d'abord que cette étrangère, était venu dans leur village pour les ensorcelés, comme le raconter les histoires de jadis. Mais se ravisèrent en apprenant à la connaitre petit à petit.

Guenièvre, qu'elle surnommait Gwen, était devenu en quelque sorte sa meilleure amie, enfin sa seule amie étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait presque personne, elles passaient presque chaque instant à deux, c'était devenu pour elle, une confidente. Elle connaissait tout l'une de l'autre en très peu de temps. Ce fut Gretel qui enseigna aux femmes de la tribu à se battre, Guenièvre était l'une des meilleures, tout particulièrement au tir à l'arc, ce n'était pas la première fois pour ses femmes qu'elle apprenait à se battre mais venant d'une femme qui était devenu en si peu de temps, experte en maniement des armes fut très bénéfiques pour elles. Les hommes refusèrent par fierté d'avoir pour professeur une femme, même si, beaucoup d'entre eux l'admirer.

En ce début de mois de septembre, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid, qu'auparavant, Gretel venait de rentrer de la chasse, et s'activait à dépecer les deux biches, tuer i peine deux heures.

Gelleg, un jeune garçon orphelin, ami de Guenièvre, sortit de la forêt en courant, et vint à sa rencontre, essoufflé et horrifié.

Elle abandonna la bête au main d'une de ses congénères et lui demanda quel malheur s'était passé pour avoir cette réaction.

\- C'est Guenièvre, quelqu'un l'a reconnu comme étant l'une des nôtres elle a été arrêter et ils vont la torturer ! Gretel, tu dois aller l'aider !

Il allait continué de parler pour la convaincre d'y aller mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la sorcière blanche se précipitait sur les premières armes qui se trouvait autour d'elle, c'est à dire un simple canif, et partit en courant, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de se changer. Car depuis quelque temps elle arborait les vêtements de ce peuple, désireuse de pouvoir être acceptée pleinement.

Elle traversa toute la forêt, suivant les traces de son amie et déboucha sur une plaine; au bout de quatre heures de course effrénée, elle arriva en face d'une petit village entourant une villa romaine, Guenièvre devrait se trouvait là bas se dit elle. Simple problème, elle n'avait qu'un mini couteau pour se battre et il y avait des gardes qui gardait la grande maison.

Elle continua tout de même son chemin vers les petites maisonnettes d'un pas déterminé. Etonnament, les personnes qui y habitait et qui travaillait d'arrache pied, levèrent la tête mais ne dirent pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes qui tournait entre eux, cria aux autres qu'il y avait une picte dans leur village, pendant que les autres arrivaient, le premier se rua sur elle, épée à la main, d'un seul revers elle le retourna, lui cassant le poignet par la même occasion, il atterrit lourdement au sol dans un grondement sourd. Deux autres l'attaquèrent, elle évita les lames avec une agilité déconcertante pour les gardes, planta la lame de son couteau dans la main de l'un, lui assénant un coup violent dans la tête qui le fit basculer par terre, récupéra son épée et combattit l'autre lui envoyant le manche de l'arme dans le visage, cassant son nez au passage. Les villageois furent ébahi par la jeune femme, qui même si elle était surement picte, avait une grâce dans ses mouvement qui exprimait la grâce mais à la fois, une guerrière pure. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, postée sur une allure défensive, elle attendait qu'il revienne à la charge. Plongé dans son combat elle ne vit pas la flèche sifflant dans l'air, qui se planta dans la paume de sa main qui tenait l'arme. Elle la lâcha , agrippa sa main blessée , crispé d'une douleur vive. Une autre flèche traversa le vent, se fichant à l'arrière de son genou, qui la fit plier de sa main libre, elle reprit l'épée et la lança à l'homme qui venait de la blesser, la lame traversa alors la tête de son assaillant, mort sur le coup. Mais incapable de se défendre plus longtemps, les autres gardes la menacèrent chacun de leur arme puis sous l'ordre de l'homme qui courrait en leur direction, l'un d'eux lui ficha un coup, qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Plus tard, celle-ci se réveilla, avec des douleurs à peu près partout sur le corps, elle était attachée par des chaînes et par des ceintures de métal lui maintenant son buste, chaque jambe, et ses deux bras. Des outils de torture se trouvaient sur autre table. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus, le sang avait séché; elle se sentait vider, incapable de bouger, plusieurs entailles avait été faite à son corps, la main qui n'avait pas été blesser auparavant arborer une coupure profonde en forme de croix, surement chrétienne. Elle sentit de vive douleur dans le dos la tiraillait et constata mentalement qu'elle avait du être fouetté pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, surement devant tout les villageois pour leur inspirer la crainte.

Gretel, était en colère, en colère contre elle-même, comment avait-elle pu être si naïve de penser que ce serait facile, elle aurait du voir ses flèches venir, comme elle le faisait toujours, c'est comme si la rage qu'elle portait en elle l'avait aveugler. Les sentiments en ce monde étaient beaucoup plus prononcé en elle, et cela lui faisait peur. Alors qu'elle fulminait contre elle-même, un cri résonna de la salle d'à côté, cette voix elle la connaissait bien, il était en train de torturer Guenièvre. Elle cria alors son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans la pièce, ce devait être un prête, vu les habits et les paroles qu'il crachait sur elle, cette homme était complètement aveugler par sa religion et en était devenu fou. Il lui insuffla plusieurs blessures physiques jusqu'à ce qu'elle reperde connaissance, et se réveille à nouveau.

Ce traitement dura deux jours, puis ils l'emmenèrent dans une petite crypte et la lancèrent dans une mini cellule, plus basse qu'un enfant de dix ans, les vêtements lacérées, le froid et l'humidité la firent frissonner, à la droite dans unes autre cellule, se trouvait Guenièvre était dans un triste état, recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais celle-ci ne la voyait pas. Les prêtres revinrent une heure plus tard, traîner un enfant âgé d'une dizaine d'année et le mirent dans une sorte de puits à peine plus gros que lui, il ne pouvait se lever tellement l'espace était petit.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que les prêtes repartirent dans la première salle pour prier, la fille de Merlin, interpella l'enfant. C'est ainsi que Gretel apprit que le garçon, se nommait Lutto, la peur se lisait à travers sa voix.. Gretel, amorphe, se releva quelque peu, décidée à ne pas rester inerte trop longtemps, elle prit sa main qui avait été transperçait par une flèche, et serra, de toute les forces qui lui restait, ses points, voulant faire circuler le sang. Elle poussa une plainte sourde, ses muscles tremblant. Guenièvre demanda alors, comprenant qu'une autre personne vivante se trouvait dans un des cachots.

\- Vous, vous pouvez parler ? demanda-t-elle faiblement

La chasseuse fut tout d'abord incapable de parler, puis après plusieurs essaie, elle parvint à lâcher une phrase.

\- C'est. Moi... Gwen.

Elle ne put entendre la suite, qu'elle s'assoupit à bout de force. Elle revint à elle difficilement, entendant à une fréquence régulière la phrase "Tu n'aurais pas due me suivre". Elle répondit alors, la voie enroué par le sommeil, sa bouche pâteuse et sèche.

\- Tu penses.. sincèrement que je t'aurais laissé tombé ?

\- C'était idiot. Tu te retrouves dans le même cas que moi. Et à entendre ta voie.. je devine que, tu es dans, dans un état bien pire que moi...

-Disons que.. en, quelque sorte. Je.. J'ai éclaté quelque garde, et planté une de leur épée... Dans l'un d'entre eux, enfin. Celui qui m'a planté . Plusieurs flèches dans le corps disons; qu'il a très mal fini.

Elle entendit alors un rire étouffé qui ne l'étonna guère.. Les rires s'estompèrent et le silence s'installa dans la pièce, avec pour seul bruit les prières de leurs geôliers.


End file.
